


Amorous Arrested Development: "A Grave Mistake", by Tina Belcher

by clubgetright



Category: Arrested Development, Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubgetright/pseuds/clubgetright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina Belcher wakes up early every morning before school to write erotic fan (and friend) fiction. Here's her take on the special relationship between George Michael Bluth and Maeby Funke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous Arrested Development: "A Grave Mistake", by Tina Belcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibilityleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/gifts).



George Michael and Maeby were home alone at the Bluth house in Sudden Valley. They were in their room doing homework when they were startled by a sudden earthquake that rattled the house, slamming the bedroom door shut. The force of the earthquake caused a pipe to break in the attached bathroom and hot water began spewing out of it. The bedroom soon filled full of steam.

Maeby rushed over to the bedroom door and pulled on it but it was jammed shut. She couldn’t open it. The room got hotter and hotter. They tried to call for help but no one answered. They were stuck.

Maeby quickly grew restless and bored. She needed something to distract her. “This is a real snoregasm, George Michael. Let’s mix things up and play a game of truth or dare. You start.”

“Dare” said George Michael, sweating juicily.

“I dare you to touch my butt with your butt.”

They rubbed their butts together slowly and sensuously. After a while, Maeby turned to George Michael. “George Michael, it’s getting so steamy in here, maybe we should kick this up a notch and make out.” George Michael was very excited because he had wanted to make out with Maeby since he met her. He politely stated, “Maeby, I will need to take my shirt off first as it is very hot in here.” Maeby replied “And I too will need to remove my shirt.”

They made out shirtless for an hour in the hot room. All of a sudden, a banging at the door made them jump apart. “Who could that be?” wondered George Michael, unhappy that something or someone had interrupted his make-out session with Maeby. They couldn’t see anything through the steam. The banging started again, hard enough to rattle the door in its frame. A loud moaning could be heard coming from the other side of the door. Maeby turned to George Michael and said, “Whatever is trying to get in doesn’t sound very alive.” “Zombies?!” cried George Michael in fear. “Yes, seems like they want to get in on this hot passionate lovemaking going on in here.” Maeby confirmed. As if on cue, the door began to splinter apart and arms that looked very much like zombie arms reached through the door, grasping for the two teens.

George Michael suddenly recognized the moans, having heard it previously from the other side of a bathroom door. “Ann?”

Zombie Ann climbed through a hole in the door and staggered over to George Michael and Maeby. “UUNNGGHHH,” she zombie moaned as she reached for them both. George Michael hid behind the door but Maeby scoffed at him. “Don’t have a crap attack George Michael, there’s plenty of room for Zombie Egg in this butt sandwich.”

“I guess you’re right, Maeby. I’m sorry for being such a boob punch.” George Michael came over to the two girls. “What do you two want to do now?”

  
“UNGGGHHHH,” said Zombie Ann. “Let’s grab each other’s butts some more. It’s a butt threesome,” said Maeby. “My two favorite butts in one place,” said George Michael. They all gently held onto each other and swayed romantically in a loving embrace.

The End.

 

 

_This is SO STUPID because no one actually dies a better story would be George Michael is a zombie and eats Maebys face and she turns into a zombie too then they go to the Banana Stand and eat the customers brains and no one kisses at all because thats gross the end._   
_-Gene and Louise_


End file.
